


To Build A Home

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Jughead Jones is desirable. He's handsome and confident and the very definition of a bad boy. Gone is the gangly, loner from the wrong side of the tracks, replaced by a prominent member of the Southside Serpents. When a motorcycle accident lands him at Mechanic, Betty Coopers shop, his life is about to change. Can he get the one girl he so desperately needs? Or will the man he's become take over his new life?





	1. Chapter 1

He’s pissed off.  
He’s bleeding from the huge gash on his forehead, his bike is in pieces of scrap metal on the side of River road and he’s fairly certain he’s missed his date with Tiffany… Taylor? No, it was definitely Tiffany. So yeah, he’s pissed.  
Jughead Jones tucks his scratched up hands deep into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out a cigarette, lighting it against the wind, he inhales the familiar taste of tobacco and burnt paper and his shoulders finally slump in exhaustion.  
This day sucks. It officially sucks, it’s sucked from the minute he set foot on the construction site to the time he walked into his second home, The Snake Sack Bar, he was tired, he was cranky and fuck if he wasn’t starving.  
The blare of a truck horn shakes him out of his pity party, his redheaded best friend sticks his head out of the drivers seat window and grins  
“Archie Andrews to the rescue! I’m here to save the damsel in distress.” He pulls to a stop beside Jughead as the dark haired man looks less than amused.  
Archie’s eyes turn serious as he looks his friend over“Seriously man, are you okay?”  
Jughead shakes off his concern, he never quite got used to anyone caring about his wellbeing  
“I’m fine, it’s my bike you should be worrying about. Look at her, she’s in pieces.” His hands are flailing frantically and Archie snorts  
“Pieces doesn’t cover it. I don’t think even your uncle Harley can fix this buddy.” The all American boy drops a hand to Jugheads shoulder and begins to help him pick up all the pieces, throwing them into the back of his pickup.  
“Mind telling me how this happened.” Archie treads carefully.  
A low growl escapes Jugheads mouth, “Jason Blossom and his goonies ran me off the road, probably has something to do with Jason taking over his dads construction company, probably doesn’t like that I’m working for Andrews Construction, or maybe they have something against the Serpents.” Jughead shifts in his jacket, the emblem displayed proudly on the back.  
Archie snorts bitterly, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes “Were 25 now, I figured the days of high school competition were behind us, he’ll never get over the fact that I stole quarterback away from him.”  
Jughead shuddered at the mention of high school, that had not been a good time in his life and he very rarely revisits that place in his brain. He’s so much different now, ladies love him, he takes a new girl home every night. Gone is the gangly adolescent boy who hid behind bleachers, replaced by a filled out , muscular bad boy that drives all the girls who ignored him in high school mad. Damnit he could be showing that cheerleader Tiffany… Taylor, shit what was her name? whatever, he could be showing her the time of her life.  
“I know a mechanic a town over, works real good with bikes. The shops open, I can take you there now.”  
This is why Archie Andrews is his best friend, no matter what, they are always there for each other, it’s the way it’s been since they were four years old. Jugheads pressing some fancy satin scarf against the gash on his forehead as Archie mumbles something about Infection. They pull up to Pops Mechanic Shop and Jughead hops from the truck, he’s a bit woozier than he expected, his knees wobbly. Archie shoots him yet again, another concerned glance.  
“I’m good dude, now where’s this mechanic you mentioned, I wanna talk to him about..”  
He’s cut off abruptly by a distinctly feminine voice  
“Archie Andrews, you better not have blown out your breaks again! I just fixed this truck last week.”  
Jughead turns quickly to the voice behind him and nearly passes out. (It’s most definitely because of lack of blood, not the sexy creature before him.)  
Standing In front of him is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, long tan legs are wrapped up in short denim overalls, a dirty, red rag is hanging from one of her pockets, her feet are tucked into heavy work boots. Jughead lets his eyes trail over her body all the way up to her toned,bronze arms, she’s covered in motor oil and dirt but it only makes that much sexier. her silky blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun, strands sticking to her sweaty forehead, her eyes are the color of freshly cut grass and her lips are so perfect it should be illegal.  
“Nope not me this time Betty, check the back of the truck.”  
As soon as she moves to the back her eyes widen  
“Woah, holy… poor baby, what happened here?” For the first time since the conversation started Betty’s eyes are on his, ocean blue meeting meadow green, they linger on his before flickering to the steadily bleeding cut on his forehead  
“It’s my bike.. well it was my bike. I kind of.. got into an accident.” He answers dumbly, she can obviously see that he was in accident. Dumbass.  
“That needs stitches.”  
She speaks so suddenly it takes Jughead by surprise  
“What?”  
“The cut on your head, it needs stitches, you ripped it clean open. I can fix your bike, gonna take a while but I can get her running.”  
Jugheads mind races to catch up with her  
“You can?”  
“Sure, shouldn’t be too hard. I’ve got some paperwork for you to fill out in the office, Arch I made cookies, there might still be some in the garage if the guys haven’t snatched them all up.” A flash of red races to the garage, leaving Jughead to follow Betty.  
The office is run down but usable,  
“Do you have insurance?” Betty asks, her head buried in a filing cabinet, Jughead snorts causing her to look up a hesitant smile on her face.  
“No.” the raven haired boy clarifies “no insurance.”  
Betty nods, eyes understanding as she hands him a clipboard  
“My prices are good, I won’t overcharge you, I can promise you I’m the only one who’s gonna be able to work on that bike.”  
Jughead signs the paperwork quickly handing it back and sticking his hand out  
“I’m Jughead Jones.”  
The blonde chews on her lip for a Monet before taking his hand  
“I’m Betty Cooper and I know who you are Mr.Jones” she grins wickedly and he smirks  
“Oh really?”  
He’s moving closer now, breathing in her air as she steps forward, face dangerously close to his own  
“Mhmm, and that why I can say..” she trails off suggestively before taking a huge step back and shaking her shoulders  
“I’m only interested in doing business with you, nothing more, nothing less. Your reputation precedes you Mr.Jones. I can’t count the amount of Husbands who come in here and try to sell their wives cars after you’ve broken their marriage up.” She giggled uncharacteristically before shoving his papers into the desk drawer  
“So thank you but no Thankyou.” Just as she’s about to leave the room Jughead grips her wrist  
“You don’t know me.” He speaks desperately, something about this woman makes him want to get on his knees and beg.  
With sad eyes Betty looks down at his fingers holding her wrist.  
“No.. but I know your kind.”  
He wants to protest but Archie enters the room  
“All set guys? Hey Betty, Veronica wanted me to tell you we’re coming over tonight, we’ve got a dinner party tomorrow and she has no clue what to wear.”  
“I’ll be home.” The female mechanic smiles lazily.  
All three of the adults head outside  
“Well arch, I’ll see you tonight and Mr.Jones….”  
“Tomorrow. I’ll be back tomorrow.” His eyes drill into hers and for a moment something flashes that he can’t quite catch but she’s quickly turning her back to both boys and walking back to work  
“Whatever you say jones, see ya around.”  
Archie looks back and forth between his two friends  
“Everything okay? Hey if we speed I’m sure we can make it for your date with Tamara.”  
Ahh Tamara, that was her name. Jughead stares out the passenger window and watches as Betty gets underneath a car, a wrench clenched in her fist.  
“Nah, forget about Tamara. Hey you mind taking me to the ER, apparently I need stitches


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Jughead! She's my best friend. Do you want to braid each other's hair while I spill all of her secrets?" The raven haired beauty pulled a deep lavender gown from the hanger and stared closely at the silky fabric.

"Hideous." She mumbled "why Josie keeps putting these god awful creations in my boutique, I'll never understand." 

Veronica Lodge Andrews, owner of La Rouge Boutique, the nicest clothing shop in all riverdale, also Archie Andrews wife and Jugheads (semi) friend.

"I mean seriously Jughead, what's it to you?" She turned her body to face her incredibly dirty friend.   
"it isn't like you don't have a surplus of women at your feet, personally I'd prefer it if you didn't pursue Betty, I don't think... I don't think she's in the right place for.. you.. right now." Veronica tapped her mauve fingernails on a sales rack, an uncharacteristically nervous expression on her face. 

Jughead glanced curiously at Ronnie   
"I just want to take her out is all, I don't know dinner maybe." He rubbed a hand behind his neck, embarrassed at his persistence. 

Veronica snorted  
"Yeah just like you took Melody out to diner last month? Josie says she cursed you out for three solid days."

Jughead shrugged lazily, Melody was an uptight drama queen with no concept of the real world, not to mention she literally begged him to sleep with her, of course she never mentioned that part.

"it's different with Betty, she's different. I don't know there's just something about her, I can't help it I'm just... drawn to her." 

He thought about her fiery green eyes, the sadness buried deep but clearly visible if you looked hard enough, her silky blonde hair that smelt just like strawberries and cream, and the way she looked at him.. there was no judgement just... resolution. He knew the look she wore all too well, could nearly feel the weight she carried on her shoulders mixing with his. 

Veronica went quiet for a moment, observing the change in her husbands best friends demeanor.

"Well, it's up to you then, I want no part in this little .. fiddler on the roof matchmaking experience." She rolled her eyes, taking in the way Jugheads shoulders slumped in defeat.   
"But..." she continued "I've been meaning to check out the new movie at the drive in, its playing tonight, perhaps I can invite Betty, oh but that wouldn't work, she'd simply feel like a third wheel with Archiekins and I." Her perfectly sculpted brow quirked and Jughead grinned 

"I'll be there. I just have to sort something out with the Serpents and I'll come right after." He tried not to notice the way the pearl wearing princess crossed her arms and glared at the mention of his gang, with a kiss to his best friends girls cheek he headed outside, grinning ear to ear at the thought of finally getting the girl who had run through his dreams all night alone. 

His joy didn't last long however when he spotted his fathers old pickup truck in the parking lot, He was miserable without his bike, he felt as though he was missing a limb. The ride to The Snake Sack was quick and as soon as he stepped out he knew something was wrong. 

"Sean? What happened here?" He questioned as the man all gathered outside, he peered over a few of the younger Serpents his fists clenching at what he saw. 

A first year Serpent was laying bloody on the grass, his head propped up while the residential doctor of the group stitched him up. 

"It's Jason Blossom and his group of shits. Drug deal gone wrong, they brought knives to a fist fight." Sean growled "he's the worst of them but a few others are gonna have some pretty rough scars." 

Jugheads nostrils flared   
"Cowards, so when are we doing this? When are we taking them down?" His words were rushed quickly, he was done being bullied by over inflamed assholes with inferiority complexes.

"Soon" the leader of the gang promised sending Jughead inside to fill out jurisdiction paperwork, Jughead was the smartest off all the Serpents and they relied on him to do all of the paperwork and handle legal matters, he never complained, it kept him out of the drug trade and that he was perfectly fine with.

Two hours had passed by the Time Jughead finished, he was supposed to meet Archie and Veronica at the drive in fifteen minutes ago, he definitely didn't have time to shower and he prayed to God Betty liked the smell of Sweat and Concrete.

Backing into the first empty parking space he could find, Jughead hopped from his truck and set out on his search for the beautiful blonde mechanic he couldn't seem to get off of his mind. 

Fortunately for him he didn't have to go very far, he found her bent over the snack counter a twizzler dangling from her lips as she held a large cup of soda, she turned almost as in slow motion, her long, honey hair moving with wind. Jughead took her in, tight blue jeans that semmed painted on her body, plain white converse and a loose, incredibly clean white Tshirt, her tanned arms were on display and the v neck she wore showed off her ample cleavage, when his eyes met hers he found she was already staring at him.

Understanding dawned in Betty's eyes as he made his way over, Jughead only caught the end of her sentence. 

".....was wondering why you asked me on your date." She spoke to the dark haired girl beside her, Veronica grinned wickedly 

"It'll be much more comfortable in his pick up truck! More leg room! Oh shoot the movies starting! Gotta go, see you after! Milkshakes at Pops? Okay perfect bye." She tugged her husbands hand nearly making him spill his popcorn 

"Hey!" Archie complained. 

It was silent for a moment before Betty broke it. 

"Well what are we waiting for? I don't want to miss the beginning, this is my favorite movie. Which ones your truck." She started heading in the right direction leaving Jughead staring in shock for a few seconds before he scrambled to catch up. 

That was way too much easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Her feet were dangling from the back of his pick up truck, tiny white converse unusually clean, not a speck of dirt on them. Come to think of it the beautiful, pristine blonde sitting in his truck was a sharp contrast to the down and dirty mechanic he had met just two days ago. Betty's eyes were trained on the screen in front of them, she hadn't been lying when she said she loved this movie, he couldn't help the grin that peeked through when he caught her mouthing the words. 

"You really do like this movie huh?" Jughead whispered from her right.

Betty's bright green eyes turned to him in surprise, it seemed that she had forgotten he was even there.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely, Cry Baby is my favorite movie." She shrugged her shoulders slightly and held out her bag of twizzlers, Jughead took the strawberry candy and bit into it dramatically, wiggling his eyebrows at Betty.

The hint of a smirk graced Betty's features as she rolled her eyes, suddenly turning serious she scooted back in the truck turning her body towards Jugheads

"I'm sorry for the way I acted a few days ago. It was unnecessary. I don't know you and I shouldn't have based my judgement off of gossip." She bit her lip guiltily. 

Jughead nearly choked on the candy hanging from his lips   
"Hey, no. I get it, I know what people say about me, I guess I bring it upon myself, I promise you I'm not as bad as they make me out to be, I'm just... I had a rough highschool experience. Veronica says I'm over compensating." With a shy smile the dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders and peered at Betty through his lashes. 

Betty's eyes hold nothing but understanding as she straightens out her white Tshirt, her hands shaky as she fidgets.   
"I know all about rough pasts." She whispered her soft voice being carried away by the night breeze, Jughead watched as Betty's shoulders shivered, he quickly shed his denim jacket and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Oh no! You'll be cold." Her fingers clench he rough fabric as she looks at him worriedly.

With a wave of his hand Jughead changes the subject, she seems stubborn and he is not about to have her freeze to death, not to mention.. she looks cute as hell in his oversized jacket.

"So, tell me Betty Cooper, who are you? Oil Covered Mechanic or Ridiculously perfect Girl Next door?" His tone is teasing but by the look in the girl in questions eyes he knows he most definitely fucked up. 

Betty's eyes harden   
"Don't call me that. I hate that word." 

Jughead shifts back   
"I'm sorry.. I..." 

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just.. it's really nothing. Im just ya know, not a fan of that word. But to answer your question I'm both. I love being a mechanic, when I'm under the hood of a car or... fixing up some Harley I can be.. free. I can get dirty and bury myself elbow deep in nuts and bolts. But.. when I'm not at work this is who I am, I can't help it. I was.. conditioned to be like this.. to be... perfect." She winced visibly at the word. "I had a boyfriend, he umm, wasn't the nicest. He sort of built me to be this way. I'm working on it but I still get nauseous when I see a stain on my jeans." 

His fists are digging into the cold metal of his pickup truck and he's biting his tongue so hard he can taste the copper flavored blood. How could anyone hurt this incredible woman? Who would ask her to change who she is? 

After a few moments Jughead swallows thickly   
"Well, for the record. I like both of you." 

The rose petal pink blush that spreads across Betty's face is the most satisfying thing in the world and he reaches out to touch her cheeks, she stiffens under his touch but he doesn't pull away, he needs her to know she's safe, needs her to know that he would never hurt her. 

The overwhelming surge of protectiveness Jughead feels for this girl sends a shock through his system but he finds he doesn't hate it. It feels good to care about someone. 

"Do you mind me asking who this prick was?" He whispers low, treading carefully. 

Betty's eyes flutter open, pain evident in the meadow green irises. 

"He went to the school over, his name was Jason. Jason Blossom." 

Jughead drops his hand in shock and Betty's eyes widen in alarm.

"Did I say something? Is everything okay?"   
The fear is rising steadily in her chest as she clutches Jugheads denim jacket. 

An almost wild smile appears on the young Serpents face   
"No, but you've just given me the perfect excuse to beat the shit out of my very favorite highschool bully, he's been on the Serpents radar for quite some time. I've let it slide but not anymore. I'm taking him down." 

Betty quirks an eyebrow sassily   
"You think the Serpents are gonna be okay with you going incognito?" 

Jughead snorts, draping an arm over Betty's shoulder and pulling her down so they were both laying on their backs, she squeaks but snuggles a bit closer to Jughead 

"This doesn't mean I'm going to go out with you ya know?" Betty smiles lazily as Jughead beams down at her 

"Oh you will Betty Cooper, mark my words. I'm gonna make you mine one way or another" 

She smacks his arm playfully as the sounds of 1950s doo wop plays on the screen in front of them.


End file.
